


Tulips To Our Two Lips

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Tulips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IA/Aria is a botanist in training who is in-love with flowers and a certain botanist named Leon. What she doesn't know is that Leon also has a crush on her. What will happen when Leon makes all these sudden moves? And more importantly how will their friendship survive their trials of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tulips To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~ I hope you enjoy this story!~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!~

I blushed when our hands touched for the first time. He smiled, his eyes saying that it was cute. His expression was soft and cool. He was kind and loved to garden like I did. That’s how we got to know each other. It all started with a tulip patch, that’s when I blushed and when he smiled. We were reaching out for the same flower, a tulip, so it was only natural that our hands would meet one another.

As time went on, I got to know him, and he got to know me. He was a kind gentle person who loved plants like I did. In fact, he was a botanist, the very thing I was studying to be. His favorite flower was the tulip, and ironically enough it was my own favorite flower.

Time went so slowly when I was with him, and I knew that I was falling in love with him. I often wondered what he thought of me, was I pretty? I had never thought about it. Really, I hadn’t. I had spent all my time focused on my love for botany, that I hadn’t even thought about myself.

So the more time we spent together, the more I was self-conscious. I liked him after all, and a part of me wanted him to like me back. But I couldn’t say if he did or if he didn’t for sure. He was hard to read sometimes, it was like watching an unruly plant grow differently than you had expected it to. But that’s also part of why I liked him so much. For the first time in my life I met someone who wasn’t shallow or misguided in what he wanted to do.

He had told me his goal after becoming a botanist was to raise a family. Did he have a girlfriend? I certainly couldn’t ask his sister Lola, she was very… Gossipy, to say the least. Yet here I was fawning in my own feelings for him, I didn’t know what to do, or even what to tell myself.

“Aria…” He says softly to me while watering the tulips.

“Y-Yes?” I stammer and blush slightly, feeling like an idiot.

“I have something I want to talk to you about later, would you mind joining me for dinner?” He smiles politely and my heat skips a beat. He was asking me out to dinner… But for what? Certainly he couldn’t like me, could he?

His lightly blonde bangs flitter in the breeze, and I gulp looking into those deep teal eyes of his. I feel like I’m about to choke up, but my voice comes out just fine other than being a bit quiet. “O-Of course. I-I mean, that is to say, I would be… Happy to join you for dinner.” I wanted to say that I’d love to join him for dinner, but I thought that was too eager and foolish of myself.

The blonde man that I find myself falling for over and over again smiled sweetly before speaking in a nice calm tone. “Great. I’ll pick you up at eight. How does that sound?”

I nod lightly finding it harder and harder to try and speak. “That’s good, I-I’ll see you then.” And with our parting goodbyes he leaves and I’m left alone standing in the garden that we tend together. My heart is thudding so loudly I bet even the plants can hear it now.

I stare at the tulips mentally asking them what they thought. And I knew they wouldn’t respond. Yet, all the same, I felt like somehow they might help me through this. “Does Leon have feelings for me?” I pleaded. I heard nothing, I only felt a faint breeze run through my long locks of white hair. “Could he really love me back?”


	2. Tulips To Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA/Aria had accepted Leon's invitation to a date, what happens when Leon confesses that he really does love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.~ I hope you enjoy this new chapter.~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!~

I'm frantic as I go through my closet. I want to wear something nice for when Leon takes me out to dinner, but I never really went out on this kind of a date. The last time I dated it was in high school, now I'm in collage. It's only been a few years but I've had a formal dinner date before.

I frown picking up a simple dark blue dress with straps that would cross on my back. Would this be good enough? It left little to cover me up, having several inches before in would reach my knees. It appeared I've grown taller since I last wore this. The last time I can remember wearing it was in middle school. I frowned in thought. I suppose it would be alright if I wore tights underneath it.

When I was completely ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore the dark blue dress which accented my turquoise blue eyes, I also wore some black stripped tights varying between shades of the dark color. My hair was down like usually, except it looked much more tamed having been combed out at least a thousand times. The braids I usually wore on either side of my face also appeared much more neater and cleaner than usually. I had put some make up on, but in all honest I don't wear it that often so it was somewhat difficult.

That's when I heard the doorbell to my house ring. I sighed and fidgeted nervously while grabbing my purse and went to the door. When I opened it, Leon took my breath away. We both blushed nervously looking at each others' attire. Leon had worn a very formal, but exquisite tuxedo. The black color of it complementing the brightness of his blonde hair.

"It seems we've b-both dress up n-nice…" I stutter nervously as he smiles.

Leon hands me a bouquet of bright red tulips. I smiled gently taking them as he speaks. "Well, this is sort of a date…" He says wryly and we both blush. So Leon does like me? "You look absolutely stunning, Aria."

I blush, leaving more and more red on my face as I speak. "So, t-that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I smile and he looks a bit embarrassed himself.

"Well, I didn't know how to approach you with something like this… But, I do love you, Aria.."

"Well, you could have in any way… I.. Leon… I-I love you, too."

Leon smiles, graciously taking my hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Well, I should have asked sooner then."

I grasp his hand that had taken mine and I bravely kiss him on the cheek. "You s-should have."

"I hope you don't mind my saying this. But, when you stutter it's adorable." Leon makes my face go all ready as he takes me to his car. "And when you blush, it's adorable, too."

"Th-Thank y-you, Leon." I barely can manage to say as he continues smiling.

"You are very welcome, Aria." He says with the same smile upon his facial features.

I feel ecstatic, Leon really does like me. It's just like him to say it that way he did, but he was also very gentlemanly about it. It makes me happy. And my heart sighs in content. I'm really going on a date with Leon. I'm so happy right now.


	3. Tulips To Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA/Aria goes on her date with Leon. What does she feel when their lips touch for the first time as they kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!~ I hope you enjoy this new chapter!~

We sit at a fancy restaurant, one of grandeur that cannot believe. The prices on the menu scare me and I can't believe Leon's paying for all of it. But Leon insists on treating me to the dinner and not having me pay a dime, so maybe I'll sneak in a penny or a nickel in instead.

At first we're having a deep conversation about flowers and tulips especially. But our conversation delicately takes a change to about ourselves. I feel embarrassed telling Leon about my family life, we lived a life of poverty and strife. Whereas Leon came from a rich family, his parents were in the music industry. Leon's parents named are Al and Ann, his siblings are Lola and Oliver. My own parents are named Kaito and Luka, I have two aunts named Meiko and Lily, and my overprotective brother is named Yuuma.

"So, where's your family now?" Leon asks knifing a steak into precise pieces.

"At our farm in Hokkaido, what about yours?" I ask as I fumble with cutting my own piece of meat.

"Ah, I see… It seems you're all doing better than when you were little." He begins and comes over to my side of the table. Leon leans over my shoulder and I blush as he takes my hands his and begins to cut my steak for me. "My parents are in Tokyo at the moment, I believe they're opening a large music shop in the Ikebukuro district."

"I-I see…" I mumble lightly and Leon chuckles.

"You really are cute when you stutter and blush." He says again sitting down back in his seat.

"Th-Thanks?" I question awkwardly with a slight giggle. Leon merely smiles as a reply while taking a bite of meat and chewing it.

After we're done with dinner, Leon takes me to a balcony of the restaurant where we see the wide expanse of the city before us. I blush as his arm protective wraps around me. I feel so at piece in his arms, it's strange really, I never would have thought that this would have happened in a trillion years and even one night.

"So…" Leon begins and then finishes. "How are you liking the view?"

"It's spectacular." I say smiling while looking up at him. "It's really, really, wonderful Leon… Thank you.." My 'thank you' comes out as a whisper and I feel breathless.

"There's no need to thank me… I love you, Aria." Leon says kissing my cheek, lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

"I-I love you, too, Leon." I say. I muster up all my courage and gently place my lips upon his. He stares at me for a moment until he continues, and we're there kissing for a few minutes.

When we part we smile at each other, I'm elated, I never thought I'd kiss Leon. But it happened, and I'm so glad it did.

We leave the restaurant and Leon drops me off at home. We'll see each other tomorrow at the garden like always. I feel so content as Leon kisses my forehead once more and I kiss him on the cheek like we did when he picked me up. After Leon is gone I just stand there with my back on my front door dreaming like a little schoolgirl. We really kissed, didn't we? After I change into my pajamas I sink into my cushy bed and squeal. And then I can't help but thinking this seems like it's going a little fast. I frown, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, but for now, I think I'll sleep. And with that I fall into a daze of rosy romantic dreams of Leon and I getting married and going on a honeymoon like all the couples do.


End file.
